The Joke's On You
by EarnestInBerlin
Summary: Not sure if you deem this as funny or not but I see it though, and go easy on the flames because I know there will be one or two...


A/N: Hahaha, I find it funny how I never even touched any of the Death Note series and managed to fall in love with the story. Oh, I'm sorry for anyone acting out of character, first-timer in the land of death with all the shinigamis and notebooks that determines peoples' fate.

**The Joke's On You**

Raito was sitting right beside the amazing world known detective whose given name was created from one given letter away from the twenty six letters that made up the alphabet and that one letter that formed his name was L.

L was sitting right beside the amazing boy whose accomplishments was many and one of them was passing that was given nationwide then beating all the students who taken it by coming out in first place and his name was Raito.

Raito was on the computer that linked his to L.

L was on the computer that linked his to Raito.

They sat together for hours in silence, a man named Watari would come in once in a while carrying out orders from the eccentric detective. Sometimes it would be an order to bring him more information, sometimes he orders him to bring cake.

L was sitting on his computer his face was a few inches on the computer screen because of his irregular way of sitting down. His knees were near his chest and sometimes that proved to be very useful, when his head grew tired he would lean his chin on one of those knees. Raito finds his way of sitting absurd, the thought that any human being sitting this way with his back arched forward, simply strange. He once thought whatever happened to him in the past that made him sit this way. But what made him queerer was the way he walks; he walks like an old woman with a hump on her back. And not to mention his daily diet consists nothing more than cakes and sweets that would be classified as junk. He often wondered how the boy could stand these things, eating them over and over again. Raito didn't have to look but he knew L was leaning his chin on his left knee and on his hand it was holding a fork. There was something about the way he holds his forks or his utensils for the matter. He would hold them up with his 'pinkies up' while he knifes through a piece of strawberry cake.

The funny thought of the ever great and magnificent world renowned detectives of the world would die on diabetes along with osteoporosis that was formed on his back.

Raito yawned rather loudly than the usual volume required for yawning, as if he was trying to catch the other boy's attention.

L looked at him, but he saw the other who happened to be bending forward himself, letting his own chin fall on a hand whose elbow rested on his computer table. Finding nothing wrong, L continued his own work of line, all the while eating on cake.

Raito stares very bored at his screen, one finger tapping again and again on the page down button taking in information that he already knew. He almost let out a crack of a grin as he realized that, ironically, he was trying to find a way to imprison himself.

Kira was him and he was Kira, he cannot deny the fact that he killed all those people. It can't be help; those people will die anyway with their death sentences. Raito was just there to speeding up their punishment. After all it was he who said, the world was rotten and the rotten must die.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Once in a while, Raito would feel L spying on him. It sometimes made much sense to him why L did that to Raito, because after all the sweet hungry sleuth told him once that he was something-percent sure that he was Kira. Raito found this exact counting for his trust in the student model very amusing. But poor boy, his suspicions were correct but then again to think about it he had the slimmest chance of getting any belief from the people all around him. There was the fact that he couldn't prove Raito was Kira, without any evidence that pointed to him. In a matter of fact there was no evidence to begin that would point out a sure killer, even hinting cannot be made. In it also didn't help that Raito's father was helping in this case.

In a way, things were going in Raito's way.

**(SPACE HERE)**

Raito couldn't say who was his first kiss, well, actually he could. But he couldn't really call it his 'first kiss'. Maybe because he didn't saw it as his first kiss back then, it was just a mere brush of lips to satiate the girl's craving attention, and also to show people what they need to see. She was pretty and smart, the girl who supposedly took away from him his first kiss. But unfortunately, she wasn't a girl he'll ever need. Her mental capacity didn't match the level of Raito's liking, so in couple of month's time, he dumped her for another one- of which didn't satisfy his need.

One after the other, they come and pass him by and as usual he flicked them all away for they do not see his requirement.

The body was not what he would look at for the body is not what he's after. He wanted to find someone with a real brain that was what he used to think then. Now he'll only go out with a girl if he finds her useful. So far he was stringed in by the rules of courtship to a girl who was the last person he'd like to even be with. A fashion model who was more like an idiot in his eyes and a nuisance in his life, Misa was her name.

He only took her in for her pathetic claims of devotion for him and not only that, she would prove to be useful to him once in a while. That is one of the reasons why the girl hasn't ended being dead from some mishap.

**(SPACE HERE)**

It was the third time they did it together. He was on the bed in the detective's hotel room when the other crept up on to him and landed him a slow kiss on the lips.

The first time they kissed was at the headquarters and no one was there to witness the sight of the two young boys taking a long peck in the middle of the night.

The other time was when Raito and he were sitting while mixing a cup of coffee. L was on the other side of the table, and the high school boy on the other. The chains that bonded them together clinked underneath the table. Raito finished his coffee and stood up, all the while forgetting the metal links that stringed them together. With this he felt a tug at one time and realized L wasn't moving at all and was staring at him. Raito knew that look and he received once in a while, but he didn't acknowledge them. He couldn't move any further and he only has one way, because the other boy will only stay.

Raito sighed at this and went back to his chair, listening to his footsteps filling the empty air. He sat in front of the boy with his absurd glare. Black outlines underneath his eyes accented said orbs as they stared at each other for there was no exchange of words. Raito sighed and didn't even bother reading his mind; he stood up again and kissed the other this time.

And now again, L was the initiator of this kiss; their eyes closed instinctively taking in the wonderful bliss. L made a little circle in his hand almost asking with it if he was okay with this. Raito could feel the flush in his cheeks but he could tell, he also felt hot down south as well. While their lips were meshed together, he couldn't believe the feeling he feels. He slowly opened his eyes and could clearly see the bulged that arose in his pants. For one reason or another, he couldn't help but feel now wasn't the time for an event like this, so he shifted his body away without even breaking the kiss. L must not have noticed or if he did; didn't seem to care the movement down beneath.

The need for breath was always there and in a few minutes, he pulled away and took in a bit of air.

"Funny, we should be doing this" L said, his voice somehow hinted that he doesn't seem to care.

"Yes… I think it funny too…" Raito smiled weakly while at the other he stared.

"How ironic, two of the most brilliants minds…" L's head lowered and his breath was at his neck and for a while it stayed there, hungry and husky "… Perfect in almost every way, to be united with a case that doesn't even seem to go anywhere, could a share something that is as imperfect as this"

Raito's eyes were suddenly shocked without even knowing why. His heart was beating fast and he tried his best to wear his cool calm.

"What do you mean 'imperfect as this'?" his voice didn't have the slight of vibration that one would normally have if he too was caught in a moment like this.

"People… oh, people, wouldn't like the thought… No, they say it wouldn't do…" L kissed a certain spot that made his heart beat even harder. "Two of the most brilliant of mind, who excelled in about everything would end up falling in love with a person whose gender is the same as him"

"Are trying to imply something here?"

"Not much, maybe I'm not trying to imply anything at all" L said, with a bit of a chuckle, "I think of it as a sort of twisted joke"

Raito didn't think of it that way, frankly, and he could clearly understand the implication that he didn't even bother hiding with trick words. He was being played into a sick game that L clearly started and he wanted out.

But there were a few buttons that came loose from his shirt and he could feel lips on his bleached skin, letting his eyes roll with the feathery weight of kisses on terraces of his flesh.

Maybe, when he felt L inside of him, the tears that escaped meant something else than the pain in the climax.

Sometimes later, he realized in that evening with a couple of stars outside all naked with the other boy sleeping and lying on his side, that L could be cruel sometimes.

**Owari**

A/N: Don't know if the story is enough for a critic or a review, but go on ahead if you want to. I laugh at this, I know this would never happen in a DN fanfic, but well… just felt like it, after all I haven't read any of the books. Hahaha…


End file.
